Storage volume is an essential, valuable characteristic of houses, store houses, warehouse etc. Wardrobes, chest of shelves, chests of drawers and cabinets are used as a major storage medium, but too many of them in a given space, especially if they are all on the floor, become an obstacle, as well as an overcrowding, aesthetic problem. Storage space shortage of every-day items is acute in small apartments and studios, comprising only one or two rooms. Almost every built space comprises free volumes close to the ceiling, and even though they have the potential of being used instead of occupying floor areas, they are not utilized in prior art, mainly because of the lack of a comprehensive affordable price solution.